Ghaele
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = 400–800 years | location = Arborea Arvandor Gates of the Moon | language = Celestial, Eladrin, Infernal, Draconic | climate = | terrain = | genrefs = | length = | wingspan = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Opalescent pearl | build = | distinctions = | form1 = Male | appearance1 = |weight= |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | form2 = Female | appearance2 = |weight= |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | appearrefs = | based = | first = Blood Wars card game | histrefs = }} The ghaeles were the knights-errant of the celestial eladrin. They were more subtle than other eladrin, often working behind the scenes to help defeat evil forces. Ghaeles also acted as advisers to the more powerful tulani eladrin. Of all the eladrin, they best understood the plight of mortals. Ghaeles were numbered among the greater eladrin. Description A ghaele resembled a regal, athletic high elf, but they also had opalescent eyes and a radiant aura. The average ghaele had a height of and weighed about . Personality They were compassionate and full of kindness, but because they had so much experience observing mortals on the Prime Material Plane, ghaeles were also the most serious of their kind—even humorless. Their hearts were often heavy at the plight of the innocents that they observed. Even in the beauty of Arborea, they often were anxious about the happenings on the Material Plane. They loved the Material Plane and its people and grew depressed if not allowed to visit it often, offering guidance to its good natives. They often developed close relationships with the mortals that they advised. Ghaeles never worked for glory, thanks, or reward—success at stopping evil was reward enough. Ghaeles were almost always chaotic good in moral outlook. A few might lean away from chaos, but they were never not good. They were exceptionally intelligent and charismatic leaders. Abilities Ghaeles were exceptionally fleet of foot and unbelievably strong. They could see in the dark and in dim light. Ghaeles were at all times surrounded by a nimbus of light, a protective aura that resisted evil, protected against weaker magical spells and effects, and defended against missile attacks. The aura extended out from the ghaele for about . All eladrin were immune to electrical and petrifying dangers and resistant against the effects of cold and fire, and ghaele shared these qualities. They were resistant to spells and attacks from mundane weapons but were weak to weapons forged from cold iron, as were many fey creatures. (right).]] Ghaeles could call on the power of divine magic and also had a wide assortment of magical powers inherently available to them, including the ability to project an advanced illusion, to grant magical aid to an ally, to charm monsters and other creatures, to emit a powerful spray of colors, to create a continual light of fire, to cure light wounds, to create several dancing lights, to detect evil and invisible objects, to read surface thoughts, to magically disguise themselves, to dispel magic, to hold monsters or other creatures from moving, to turn invisible, to polymorph any object, to use telekinesis, and to teleport flawlessly. Once each day, they had the power to blast their foes with chain lightning, a prismatic spray, or a wall of force. When in humanoid form, the gaze of an angry ghaele could strike weak and evil enemies dead in their tracks and instill great fear in most others. Like all eladrin, ghaeles could assume an incorporeal form. In their alternate form they appeared as a scintillating globe of ghostly colors in diameter. In such a form, the ghaele could fly at immense speeds and fire rays of intense light out to a range of . (Creatures from the Positive Energy Plane were not affected by these rays of light.) Ghaele eladrin could use their innate magic to speak in any language, but their native languages were Celestial and Eladrin. Many learned Infernal and Draconic as well. Combat Ghaeles favored swords and often bore glowing holy greatswords or longswords, which they wielded with great efficacy. If they desired greater freedom of movement, they transformed into their globe forms and blasted their foes with searing light energy. Ghaeles preferred not to wear armor, but they utilized shields and other magical defenses. Society Ghaele eladrin were native to the plane of Arborea, (where they were the most numerous of the eladrin, ) the realm of Arvandor, and the Gates of the Moon. Some ghaele of Arvandor served the god Shevarash. A population of ghaeles also resided in the plane of Ysgard. In the courts of the lords of the eladrins, they served as advisors and councilors, usually alone, but in rare cases, several might serve a single tulani. They also served as general defenders of their homelands against such foes as fiends or slaadi. Because of their skill as tacticians, other kinds of celestials, such as lantern archons, hound archons, or avorals, were sometimes found under the command of a ghaele. Like all eladrin, ghaele could only travel to the Material Plane in disguise. Moreover, any ghaele who acted unbecomingly on a mission was immediately recalled by the higher powers. Ecology Ghales were not truly immortal, yet their lifespans were long. A typical ghaele could live for up to 800 years. When ghaele eladrin produced offspring with humans, future generations of aasimar often maintained the trait of pearly eyes. History In the distant past, legions of ghaeles composed the bulk of the army led by Queen Morwel, Faerinaal, and Gwynharwyf, when they attacked the Plain of Infinite Portals in the Abyss and nearly eliminated all of the obyriths, an event that ultimately led to the rise of power of the tanar'ri. A group of powerful bralani, led by a ghaele, had formed an ancient pact with the staff of the school at the Windsong Tower in Myth Drannor to guard one of its treasure vaults. The eladrin were still present until the year 1376 DR. Appendix Gallery Ghaele Blood Wars.jpg|A ghaele, from the Blood Wars collectible card game. Armageddon.jpg| An avoral, a ghaele, and an astral deva, all being summoned to battle a marilith and vrock. Appearances ; Novels *Dawn of Night'' *''The Fractured Sky'' ; Adventure Modules * Anauroch: The Empire of Shade Further Reading * * References Connections Category:Creatures found in Arborea Category:Creatures found in Arvandor Category:Creatures found in the Gates of the Moon Category:Creatures found in Ysgard Category:Noble eladrin Category:Eladrin Category:Fey